the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Paradox Philosopher
Paradox Philosopher is an Ex-Nightcore artist before he started to do commentaries in 2017. He's a current member of Dynasty of Idiotic Eccentrics and a former member of Future Ultimate Commentators and Kooldudes. History Paradox's channel was created on February 26, 2013 but began to make videos for his Youtube channel since February 18, 2014. In 2015, he was known for making Nightcore videos, most of those were good despite the visual quality for said Nightcore videos. It was on August 27, 2017 he began to make commentaries, though he had a very rough start in his career as a commentator, especially when he made in most infamous one-shot commentary on Keyblade Master due to him taking a joke to seriously. Luckily he eventually got his act together on November 25, 2017 where he made a good one-shot on SmashMasterShow. He then became a part of the defunct commentary group Future Ultimate Commentators and Kooldudes (lead by Kainu) before he became a full-time member of Dynasty of Idiotic Eccentrics in October 9, 2018 after the commentary groups F.U.C.K, B.O.O.B, and Repcon were merged to form D.I.E. His two-shot commentary on Dwebly II which was one-sided in terms of reception, he hasn't made any commentaries as of late since a lot of factors have come to play, one of the reasons is him working IRL more than him making a videos. However, he has been been working behind the scenes as a script checker & making cameos for his fellow commentators like Enigma Phantom & Sean S. That is until on November 29, 2019 he released his latest commentary on FuchsiaButter and has been getting a good reception so far. Avatars Current Avatars * Asuka Kannazuki (His Danganronpa OC) Main * Miu Iruma (Danganronpa V3) Main * Nightingale (Fate/Grand Order) Main * Antonio Salieri (Fate/Grand Order) Main * Naoto Kurogane (BlazBlue: Centralfiction) * James Moriarty (Fate/Grand Order) * Cleopatra (Fate/Grand Order) * Ashe (Overwatch) * Bullet (BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma) * Setsuka Chiebukuro (Super Danganronpa Another 2) Retired Avatars * Thomas Edison (Fate/Grand Order) 'Planned Avatars' * Sakata Kintoki Rider (Fate/Grand Order) ✓ * Arsene (Persona 5) ✓ * Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear Xrd) ✓ * Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire) ✓ * Sima Yi (Dynasty Warriors) ✓ * Nitro Man (Mega Man 10) ✓ * Gambit (X-Men) ✓ * Nine The Phantom (BlazBlue: Centralfiction) ✓ * Pirate Princess Dahut (Fate/Grand Order) ✓ * Qin Liangyu (Fate/Grand Order) ✓ * Masane Amaha (Witchblade) ✓ * Rui Ninomiya (Gatchaman Crowds) ✓ * Midnight (My Hero Academia) ✓ * Aya Natsume (Tenjho Tenge) ✓ * Murasaki Shikibu (Fate/Grand Order) ✓ * ShadeMan.EXE (Mega Man Battle Network) ✓ * Magma Dragoon (Mega Man X4) ✓ * Roll Caskett (Mega Man Legends) ✓ * Ashiya Douman (Fate/Grand Order) ✓ * Guido Mista (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo) ✓ * Strelizia (DARLING in the FRANXX) ✓ * K' (The King Of Fighters) ✓ * Saya Kisaragi (Blood-C) ✓ * Akatsuki (Akatsuki Blitzkampf) ✓ * Hilda (UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH) ✓ * Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel) ✓ * Edge (WWE) ... * Lancelot (Fate/Zero) ... * Rodin (Bayonetta) ... * Skyla (Pokemon) ... * Okada Izou (Fate/Grand Order) ... This ✓ means he already has a complete folder for each of these planned avatars. That ... means he's working on a folder for each of those planned avatars. People who commentated on him * Keyblade Master * FyroforVictory (private) * Fukiryuko (joke) * SolarFenrir * Bowserdude X * Dwebly * Benjamin Perry * Himself * SL4Y3R * 8363MTR * TheCamProject (joke) * Umbrus People he cameo'd for * SL4Y3R * Enigma Phantom * Sean S * Umbrus Trivia * He's a fan of anime, video game music, tasty food, and Japanese fighting games. * Despite being a former Nightcore artist, his favorite genre of music is rock, usually power metal. * He is Filipino, yet he has an American accent due to his upbringing. * Ever since his terrible one-shot on Keyblade Master, Paradox has become more cautious in making his future commentaries to avoid any unnecessary drama. * His birthday is on October 1. * His main inspirations of joining The Commentary Community are MangaKamen and Doodletones, the former he wishes to co-op with someday and the latter he watches her commentaries. It was SL4Y3R who properly introduced him to The CC. * Fun Fact: He has made 46 appearances in the DoodleStream so far to the point he mentions how many times he gets into the call (usually in the first call). * On his spare time outside of Youtube & his IRL job, he posts Graphics Patches (i.e. Color Palettes) for certain characters in MUGEN ARCHIVE under the username ParadoxPunk. * His 4th cameo in someone's commentary is where he debuted his true main avatar, Asuka Kannazuki (his Danganronpa OC). ** Credit goes to VirusSama from DeviantArt who made his Danganronpa OC Sprite set. * His catchphrase "Let's shoot into this paradox of a video, shall we?" is a reference to Bowserdude X's commentary on him. Links * His YouTube channel * His Twitter * His Curious Cat * His MUGEN ARCHIVE * His Soundcloud Category:Commentators Category:2017 Category:Male Commentators Category:D.I.E